A Shattered Life
by jordy mo
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Imprint. Edward leaves forks after jacob imprints on bella and she leaves him. Edwards meets Samm, a girl from florida who's got a secret. written from samm's POV.
1. prologue edward

**:Epilogue:**

Edward's POV

After the bell rang, I fled at the fastest human pace I could get away with. I went straigh to my car, shoved the keys in the ignition, reved the engine, and sped off. I didn't know where I was going, so I was sure Alice wouldn't see me.

I needed to get away. Now. To start over - in a place where I would never have to be reminded of Bella. I winced as the thought of her entered my mind, and a blow of pain made its way slowly through my empty chest. Life was absolutely miserable without her. I didn't know how to go on happily if she wasn't there - it was impossible - even more impossible to be near her knowing she'd chose the _dog_ over me. But I'd stayed, as painful as it was - I'd still stayed, with some hope she'd been temporarily diluded and she would come back to my waiting arms.

Oh what I wouldn't give to feel her warmth, to feel the electricity roll through my body each time we'd touched, and the eupphoric feeling everytime our lips had touched.

I stopped there.

The whole point of this was to get away - to do whatever it takes to get Isabella Swan out of my mind - for good. I'd realized I'd be breaking a promise by running off like this. I promised her that I'd never leave again - certainly she'd understand that the circumstances are different now - and also that if she'd outgrown me, or wanted something more, that I'd be waiting in the wings. But I couldn't. I never - in my near hundred and ten years of living - endured such pain as I did to watch her walk away in the arms of another man.

I looked down at the clock on the dashboard, it read 5:43pm. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was going. I noticed I was on the roads that would lead me straight into the heart of Chicago. Naturally, I would go back to my starting point - my first safe haven, my home. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay there long either, too many painful memories lie there, too. I still didn't know where exactly I was going, so I just kept driving and eventually ended up in Chicago.

I drove in circles around the city, still weighing my options. I knew I wouldn't be able to face my family until I got my life back in order. It made the agony worse when I had to see my family suffer with me, especially Esme and Alice.

I pulled into the airport, suddenly deciding that I could go to Ireland. Clearing my head in the pure air there, surely that would help keep my mind off of Bella.

I bought my ticket, made my way through security, and sat down to wait the five hours until the plane departed.

I sat there for a while - thinking - keeping my mind off of Bella. When I heard a broken sob...


	2. Prologue samm

**:Prologue:**

I was alone. I had no one. I was an only child - well, with the exception of my half-sister, Kayle.

Alone. That single word has described the last week of my life. My three best friends tried their hardest to help me, but after he... left... nothing has helped.

Just last week, my life was normal - well, as normal as my life could get. I had finally started to be happy again. I had great friends, and a great dad. He was my hero, and had always done everything to protect me, even after his sudden death.

I glanced down at the tickets in my left hand. It was the last thing my father had done for me. These tickets would take me out of this place, and keep me away from Erin and Nick - my mother and step-father, as they were known to other people.

Erin and Nick are abusive drunks. There are only 5 people who really know this. My father had been protecting me from them for almost a year now. No contact.

Ireland. It was, by far, the wildest idea my father had ever come up with.

"Distant relatives, Samm," he had said once before, "If anything were to ever happen, that's where we'd go."

The tickets in my hand were for my father and I, but now only one of us would be making this trip.

I thought about the only people who mattered anymore. My mind began playing back the events of the night before.

_"One of us should go with you," Jordan said, "You shouldn't go alone."_

_"She's right, Samm," Sebastian chimed in._

_Autumn stood quietly, staring at her feet._

_"I'm going alone," I repeated._

_"Samm," Sebastian started._

_"No. Sebastian, Jordan, stop," Autumn's voice was heavy, "She's right. She needs to go alone."_

_Jordan took a deep breath before speaking again, "Okay, but I don't want you going to Chicago alone."_

_"You guys can go to the airport with me, but I will be the only one getting on that plane," my voice was serious._

_I looked at Autumn, her head hung low again..._

The drive to Chicago was extremely quiet. Sebastian drove, Jordan seated next to him - I longed for what they had, sometimes even envied them. Sometimes, it felt like I'd never find love, though Jordan and Sebastian always said I would. maybe one day... my thoughts trailed off.

I looked at the clock as we found a parking spot. I realized I had 4 hours until my plane left. Leaving me with 2 hours to spend with my friends.

We chose a good place to eat, and ordered food. We talked, and Sebastian even managed to make me laugh a little.

I looked at the time again, 15 minutes.

"Guys...," I started, "I think it's time to go."

Jordan nodded slowly, this was a routine she'd been through many times. However, she was usually the one leaving.

We walked to the trams, and all stood awkwardly, none of us really knowing what to say or do.

"I love you guys," I said quickly, "I promise, I'll let you know when I get to Ireland."

Jordan nodded, "You better."

Tears started to pool in her eyes, they'd spill over any minute now. She slowly stepped towards me, wrapping her arms around me. When she let go, a small smile flickered across her face, and she said, "It's for the best. I'm glad he thought of this."

I nodded and was quickly pulled into a larger, more agressive hug. _Sebastian._

"I'll miss you, Samm," tears rolling down my best friend's cheek.

I nodded as he let go, "I'll miss you, too."

I looked at Autumn, who looked up from the floor to meet my gaze.

She took a step towards me, and as soon as she was within reach, I threw my arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Autumn,"

The hug ended, and I looked each of my friends in the eyes, gave a sad smile, and I turned towards the tram.

"I love you guys," I said as I stepped off the main platform, and onto the tram.


	3. Emotion

**:Chapter 1 - Emotion:**

I sat alone near the gate, waiting to board the plane. I still had about 40 minutes to wait, so I pulled out my iPod. I place the ear pieces in, and let the noise distract me.

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of may._

Well, i guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (my girl)

Thoughts of my dad filled my head. he was my hero, he took care of me, what was I going to do without him? I'd always been daddy's little girl. My mind was going crazy, my heart was racing. I was brought back to reality when the song changed. I looked down at the screen. I nodded, please with the next song.

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

I felt myself start to get angry. I thought of Erin. I'd done so much to get her to see that Nick wasn't worth her time, but she never listened. I never seemed to matter enough to her. I wanted to scream at her, she was ruining her life, and her daughter's.

I realized I was starting to shake, so I changed the song.

_I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

I thought of Jordan and Sebastian. They were two of my best friends, but they were so in love that, at times, it just made me sick. I loved them, but they had the one thing I'd always desired. I just wanted to be loved by the right guy. I had started to think that maybe I'd never find him, that I'd always be alone.

The song changed again, and music filled my head.

_Too alarming now to talk it out  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

I felt a sob catch in my throat. I tried to hold it back. I felt a brief gust of cold air, and my eyes snapped open. I felt a smail weight shift in the seat behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a head of bronze hair.

I turned away, and hit 'Play'. Music flooded my thoughts again.

I felt the sob pushing it's way out of me. My breathing became heavy as I began to sob quietly.

I noticed the weight behind me disappear, and a moment later, felt someone sit beside me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I rested my cheek on my knees and the tears began to fall.

I heard a man clear his throat. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my face with my sleeves, and looked to my left.

There sat the bronze-haired boy who was behind me moments ago.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, I needed to reconseal my emotions.

Removing my left ear piece, I said, "I'm fine, thanks," I had a brief flashback of the looks on my friends' faces as I got on the tram. The boy's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Can I get you anything?"

_My dad, _I thought to myself before speaking, "No, I'm fine."

He tilted his head curiously, "Okay."

We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"Where are you headed?"

I thought about telling him to leave me the hell alone, but instead I said, "Ireland."


	4. Seat 12F

**:Chapter 2 - Seat 12F:**

He smiled politely, "How ironic."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to Ireland."

"Oh," I said, "How nice."

I tried to act uninterested, but this stanger was gorgeous. It was undeniable. I saw him smile and supress laughter. I wanted to ask him what was so funny, but I kept quiet.

I started to get hungry, around me, I spotted a few vending machiene, a Starbucks, a Taco Bell, and a Pizza Hut. I quickly thought of how much cash I was carrying, 50. That had to last me at least 3 days, so I decided that a Diet Coke and a taco sounded good.

"Watch my stuff?" I asked of the young man sitting next to me.

He nodded and I got up to get some food.

A few minutes later, I came back and sat down with my food. "Thank you," I said to the beautiful stranger next to me.

He smiled and nodded again. I couldn't help but think of how rude he was being.

"I'm sorry," he started suddenly, "My name is Edward." He gave me a heart-melting crooked smile.

My heart sped up slightly. After taking a deep breath to calm myself, I said, "I'm Samm." I smiled politely, and continued eating.

"So, why Ireland?" He asked.

I stayed quiet, and kept eating. I could keep my mouth shut, but i couldn't stop my thoughts. My mind wandered to my father, my hero. I wanted to cry. I let out a ragged breath.

"Are you okay?" Edward gave me an incredulous look.

"I'd rather not talk about it," my voice was rough.

Edward nodded, and closed his eyes.

I took advantage of the silence, and replace my head phones, pressing "Play" and letting the music consume me.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  


My thoughts drifted to the day Erin made it known to me that she cared more for Nick than me. I felt the rage begin to surge through my body. I took a few more deep calming breaths, and drifted off to sleep as the song changed.

I woke up about ten minutes later to a flight attendant making boarding calls. I got up, and walked to the gate. The attendant at the door, John, scanned my boarding pass, and I walked to the plane.

Seat 12F.

I found my seat and sat down, replacing the headphones. Once again, closing my eyes and waiting for take-off.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt a rush of cold next to me. I looked to my left, and saw Edward. He smiled at me and I smiled back before returning to my music.

_This is going to be a long flight..._


	5. the bill

**:Chapter 3 - :**

I woke up when the pilot informed us that we'd be landing in JFK in about fifteen minutes.

I resituated myself, and began to pick up my carry-on. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward staring at me. He looked away quickly, and I shook off the weird discomfort his gaze caused.

We had a fairly smooth landing in JFK. I walked off the plane, and decided to find something to eat.

"Samm!" _What?_ I turned around to see Edward jogging towards me

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were hungry, maybe we could get something to eat?" He gave a hopeful smile.

_As long as you don't get too nosey_, I thought to myself.

"I don't mean to seem intrusive, I just thought we would both benefit from some company?"

"Okay," I said, "Where did you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't care. You choose."

I spotted a familiar sign, Applebee's. _That sounds good_, I thought. We headed towards the podium, and the hostess told us we'd be seated in about ten minutes. Edward found some open spots on one of the benches, and we sat down.

Soon the hostess lead us to our table and our waiter brought us drinks; water, and a Diet Pepsi. He took our food orders, and left us to talk.

Edward attempted small-talk, mostly asking general questions. I told him I was sixteen, and originally from New Jersey. He told me he was seventeen, and origianlly from Chicago, but his family had moved to a small town in Washington.

I mostly just nodded when he spoke. The strange gold color of his eyes was beautifully distracting. There was something different about Edward. His skin was very pale, and though it had been a bit warmer in Chicago and New York, he still wore the jacket I'd first seen him in.

Soon our food arrived. Edward and I had both ordered pasta bowls. We kept talking as we ate, and the waiter soon brought us a check. I started to tell the waiter that we'd be paying seperately, but Edward cut me off, handed the waiter enough money to pay for both of us.

"You shouldn't have done that. I had money," I said bitterly.

"Well, now you have fifteen dollars more than you would, had you paid."

I shook my head, "It wasn't neccessary."

"I was just being nice, Samm."

"I don't care," I was getting angry now, "I can take care of myself just fine!" I thres a five dollar bill down on the table, and stormed out of the restaurant.

_How dare he?! _I thought angrily. _What an asshole!_ I shook my head and went to find a place to sit.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, _I never realized how cold his skin was._ I didn't move at all.

"Samm?" He spole softly, as if trying to avoid another scene, "Samm, I'm sorry."

I turned my head away from him, "No. Leave me alone."

"Samm, I wasn't trying to imply that you were incapable of taking care of yourself. I swera, I was just trying to be nice."

I didn't speak, just continued facing away from him. I couldn't believe he'd have the nerve to act like that.

"I said, 'leave me alone'," there was noticable anger in my voice.

Edward removed his hand, and sat down in the chair across from me. He stared at me for a moment, and then averted his gaze. Once he looked away, I glanced down at the time. Thirty minutes until our flight.

I turned my iPod back on, closed my eyes, and waited to board the plane.


	6. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. For those of you who've been waiting patiently for one, I AM going to look this weekend to see if there are any I have typed up that aren't uploaded, and I'll do whatever I can to give you something.

But, right now, I need a favor...

I'm working on another project - a novela, I guess you could call it - and I need an editor. Or, just someone to say "Hey, you, this story sucks." I can't ask my friends to do that, they're too biased.

So, if you're good with grammar, spelling, and puncuation, and you like to edit/proofread/critique, e-mail me, and I'll send you a copy of it. It'd be AWESOME if I could get like 5 people to help me, but if not, that's cool too.

Thanks, and like I said, I'll try to have some stuff up for you by Sunday night.


End file.
